The Unknown Black
by yunakt10
Summary: When a young witch named Serena learns of her real fathers death she is ent to Howarts. There Serena meets Harry but can she tell him a secret about her father


I don't own Harry Potter. Only J.K. Rowlings can own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter One  
  
The thunder rolled in the sky, lightning flashed, and the rain poured out of the dark clouds in Diagon Alley, as Serena Black ran for safety to the nearest Inn. Her long dark hair soaked and clothes drenched Serena walked into the Inn called "The Unforgettable Inn and Bar". In Serena's mind the bar looked sane enough but to any normal person it looked like a bar from renaissance period or a mad house. The tables were old and wooden. The hard wood floor needed polished. The two elderly men at the counter where dressed in long dark colored robes and boiler hats. The Barkeeper, an elderly woman whose hair was in a bun, was wearing an even crazier outfit then the two men, she was filling a large cup with some sort of liquid. A couple more people were sitting at other various tables drinking and talking. And Serena was a witch like every other witch and wizard in "The Unforgettable Inn". Serena dressed herself in blue jeans a white tee with a black cloak thrown over top.  
  
Serena quickly took a seat at a table in the back of the bar. She closed her dark brown eyes for a long moment. She was tired and wanted to sleep until three P.M the next day, but she need to figure some things out before she went into a coma. She opened her eye again and found that the barkeeper was walking towards her.  
  
"Would you like any thing to drink dear?" said the barkeeper. Up close Serena realized that the old woman had a soft face with old blue eyes.  
  
"Do you have coffee by any chance?" Serena asked. "Oh and uh I need a place to stay. Are any of the rooms open?" "Yes we have coffee. I'm the manager of this place, Mrs. Withers. And we do have an open room." Mrs. Withers answered and introduced herself. "How long would you be staying Miss...?"  
  
"Connelly. Serena Connelly. " She answered, using a fake last name." I should be staying for two or three days at the most. How much would that cost? "  
  
"About 110 gallons and 8 sickles. That comes with meals and cleaning." Mrs. Withers answered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome dear and I'll be right back with your coffee." She said and turned and walked away.  
  
Serena sighed and slouched into her seat. She dug her hands into her jean pockets hoping to find the reason why she was in England and not at home in America with her mother, Emily and step dad, Chris. She didn't find any thing in her pockets. Instead the reason kept floating in her mind just like a flash back.  
  
It was four weeks until school started again and Serena was heading to her 6th year at Fantasy Nation School for Witch Craft and Wizardry. She had been enjoying her summer days with her friends, and partying all night with the boys. One night Serena was walking home from her friend's house and she felt like some one following her. She thought it was one of her friends play a joke on her as payback from the many times Serena played jokes one them. But when she saw someone hiding in the shadows Serena started to freak. Later that night when her Mom and Step Dad got home she told them how she had felt that some one had been trying to scare her.  
  
About four days after Serena's scare she came home from a party around 12:30 am and the lights were on at the house. Serena didn't think she left them on so she quickly got inside. When Serena walked into the spacey kitchen she found her mother and a very old looking wizard with long silver hair, talking.  
  
"Mom? What's going on?" Serena asked nervously.  
  
"Serena this Professor Dumbledore. He wishes to speak with you." Said Serena's mother calmly.  
  
"Okay" Serena said. Well that was the only thing that she could bring herself to say. Serena had heard of Dumbledore. He was known as the greatest wizard in the world. 'Then why is he in my kitchen' Serena thought to her self.  
  
"Please sit down Serena." Said Dumbledore. 'God what have I gotten myself into. I mean I'm used to getting in trouble a lot but the smartest wizard in the world usually doesn't come all the way from England to punish me. Have I gotten that much out of control' Serena thought. Her inner monolog was running full blast. ' I wonder if the "I didn't do it" excuse will work this time?'  
  
Serena quickly sat down next to her mother and let Dumbledore do all the talking. "Serena you are in grave danger." He said. "Your mother told me that you felt like you were being watched or fallowed on your way home a couple of nights ago."  
  
"Yah, but it was probably just my imagination! I hope you didn't come all the way to America just for this?" Serena said giving her mother a 'don't tell me you went and got the greatest wizard in the world to talk to me in my kitchen because I got freaked out one night when I was walking home?!' look.  
  
"It's more then that Serena. Your fathers name is Sirius Black is it not?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, my real father, that's his name, but I haven't seen him all my life. Sirius left before I was born. What does he have to do with this?" Serena said, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this but Sirius died last year. He was killed by a Death Eater." Said Dumbledore in a kind voice. "I'm sorry you never met him."  
  
Serena just stared at the counter top. ' Maybe if I just sit here it'll a go away. This room, mom, Dumbledore. Just go away so they won't see me cry over a man I never meet' Serena thought.  
  
"And I'm in danger because..." asked Serena freshly as she finally looked up from the counter.  
  
"Well as you know we are at war with the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers. You know about Harry Potter. Well...Sirius was Mr. Potter's God father." Dumbledore explained.  
  
'I'll bet this Potter boy got to see Sirius or even talk him. But how many times does he see his own Daughter? Zero, zilch, none.' Serena thought bitterly.  
  
These bitter thoughts made tears weal up and sting her eyes. Serena let one tear slip and then they faded away. Her mother must have noticed because she put her arms comfortingly around Serena.  
  
"Go on." Serena's mother said.  
  
"Yes, well some how Voldemort found out that Sirius had a child. You Serena. From what I have gathered he will try to use you against Harry."  
  
"Why? I haven't even met Potter!" Serena asked. Hurry up and get to the point!  
  
"Voldemort would think that Harry would give himself up for you maybe or other reasons that I don't know of." He explained, "That's why I'm here. I would like you to come to Hogwarts as long as I can guarantee your safety there."  
  
"Wait one minute. You want me to come to England because a crazy  
wizard might be after me?"  
  
"Yes for your protection." Dumbledore answered calmly.  
  
"And your positive it's me they're after." Serena asked.  
  
"No. We never know for sure what Voldemort is planning. But we don't want to risk anything."  
  
"How long?" Serena met Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Again, I don't know." he answered.  
  
"Will me and my husband be going with her that is if she goes?" Serena's mother finally spoke up.  
  
"No I'm afraid not." Dumbledore explained "It's to noticeable if all of a sudden all of you pick up and left. I'm sorry this had to happen."  
  
"It's alright Dumbledore. Serena." She said turning to her daughter "I want you to go with him."  
  
"What!" Serena yell as she stood from her seat.  
"You heard me. I want you to go with Dumbledore to Hogwarts" And when Serena started to argue she added, "Hogwarts has the best protection. This home is not as safe as the bathrooms at Hogwarts. And I'd rather have you safe miles away from here then have you in danger here in this house. And you know Chris and I aren't always here to make shore you're safe. Please go."  
  
"Mom I want to stay here with you" Serena pleaded.  
  
"I know dear but..." She sighed and looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Okay mom.... I- I'll go. Just don't cry" Serena said in a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dear? Dear! Your coffee." Mrs. Withers was standing next the table looking at Serena. "Your coffee dear." She said again and smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Sorry I'm just a little tired." Serena smiled  
  
"It's ok dear. If you want to you can take that coffee to a room. You don't have to pay for the room until morning. The only open room is 47. Here's the key dear and go up and get some sleep."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Serena went up the only stairs in the bar and easily found room 47. It was a nice comfy room with a twin bed, a chest, a desk, long mirror that was enchanted to have your reflection talk back to you, and small bathroom. Serena pulled her shrunken bags out of her cloaks pocket and muttered the spell that returned them to their normal size. She put them in the corner of the room and pulled her pj's out. Serena then took a bath and slipped on her pajamas. Then she crawled into bed.  
  
It took awhile for Serena to finally go to sleep so she thought about all the things she had to do the next day. First she had to write two letters, for her parents and Dumbledore. Then she had to get the things she needed for her new year at Hogwarts. A uniform, spell books, quills, ink...........Serena then drifted into a deep sleep. 


End file.
